playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2011)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2011, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 68 games on this list, including regional replacements. List } || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 31 | 2 | Pipe Madness | || || || |- | 32 | 3 | Kahoots | || || || |- | 33 | 4 | G-Police | || || || |- | 34 | 5 | Magician Lord | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 35 | 6 | Lead and Gold: Gangs of the Wild West | || || || |- | 36 | 7 | Karimogi | || || || |- | 37 | 8 | BreakQuest | || || || |- | 38 | 9 | I Must Run! | || || || |- | 39 | 10 | Stacking | || || || | | align="center"| |- | 40 | 11 | Flying Hamster | || || || | | align="center"| |- | 41 | 12 | Sonic the Hedgehog | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 42 | 13 | Astro Tripper | || || || |- | 43 | 14 | Guilty Gear | || || || |- | 44 | 15 | Pix'n Love Rush | || || || |- | 45 | 16 | Enigmo | || || || |- | 46 | 17 | Red Faction: Battlegrounds | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 47 | 18 | Sonic the Hedgehog 2 | || || || |- | 48 | 19 | Prince of Persia Classic | || || || |- | 49 | 20 | Creatures: Raised in Space | || || || |- | 50 | 21 | Duæl Invaders | || || || |- | 51 | 22 | Dynogems | || || || |- | 52 | 23 | Pain | || || || | | align="center"| |- | 53 | 24 | Burnout Paradise | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 54 | 25 | Magic: The Gathering – Duels of the Planeswalkers | || || || |- | 55 | 26 | Streets of Rage 2 | || || || |- | 56 | 27 | James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod | || || || |- | 57 | 28 | Babel: The King of the Blocks | || || || |- | 58 | 29 | | || || || |- | 59 | 30 | Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket-Powered Battle-Cars | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="8"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 60 | 31 | Golden Axe | || || || |- | 61 | 32 | Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver | || || || |- | 62 | 33 | Dr. Maybee and the Adventures of Scarygirl | || || || |- | 63 | 34 | JellyCar 2 | || || || |- | 64 | 35 | Me Monstar: Hear Me Roar! | || || || |- | 65 | 36 | Castle Crashers | || || || | | align="center"| |- | 66 | 37 | Comet Crash | || || || | | align="center"| |- | 67 | 38 | Comix Zone | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 68 | 39 | Crash Commando | || || || |- | 69 | 40 | Rayman | || || || |- | 70 | 41 | OMG-Z! | || || || |- | 71 | 42 | Bashi Blocks | || || || |- | 72 | 43 | Plants vs. Zombies | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 73 | 44 | Altered Beast | || || || |- | 74 | 45 | Jelly Pops | || || || |- | 75 | 46 | Kaleidoscope | || || || |- | rowspan="2"| 76 | rowspan="2"| 47 | Resident Evil: Director's Cut | || || || |- | Street Fighter Alpha 2 | || || || |- | 77 | 48 | Costume Quest | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 78 | 49 | 1000 Tiny Claws | || || || |- | 79 | 50 | Speedball 2: Evolution | || || || |- | 80 | 51 | Street Smart | || || || | rowspan="5"| |- | 81 | 52 | Arc the Lad | || || || |- | 82 | 53 | Dead Nation | || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | 83 | 54 | Alien Zombie Death | || || || |- | 84 | 55 | Age of Zombies | || || || |- | 85 | 56 | Hydrophobia Prophecy | || || || | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 86 | 57 | Rumble Trucks | || || || |- | 87 | 58 | Where Is My Heart? | || || || |- | 88 | 59 | Crash Bandicoot | || || || |- | 89 | 60 | Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back | || || || |- | 90 | 61 | Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped | || || || |- | 91 | 62 | Crash Team Racing | || || || |- | 92 | 63 | Tomb Raider: Underworld | || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 93 | 64 | Cool Boarders | || || || |- | 94 | 65 | Sneezies | || || || |- | 95 | 66 | Orbit | || || || |- | 96 | 67 | Marvel Pinball | || || || | |} Notes References PAL